Лесистый спутник Эндора
|сектор=сектор Модделл |система=система ЭндорStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' |планета=Эндор |коорд= |длительность дня=18 стандартных часов |длительность года=402 стандартных дня |класс=земного типа |диаметр=4900 км |атмосфера=тип I, пригодная для дыхания |климат=умеренный |гравитация=0.85 стандартной |местность=*леса *горы *пустыни *саванны *озёра |вода=8% |интерес=*Лес молний *Пустая долина *Литые горы *Суи (озеро) *См. также соответствующую категорию |расы=*эвоки *дулоки *юззумы *уисти (полуразумные) *луговые треккеры (полуразумные) *одуванчиковые воины (полуразумные) |другиерасы=*болотная блоха *саньяссы *тулгахи *струттеры *люди *гупины *джинда *тики *горакс *киит *флоги *шриек *загдорский скальник *ледоглавы *ледяные феи *ледяные великаны *подводные жители *мимф *горф *мадгаб *ледяные демоны *тром *дрожащие жуки *воины-ящеры *говорящие деревья *куорк *огры *феи удачи *эодон *скандит *кагл *пуг *тэмбл *джавы *и другие |язык=*эвокский *тикский *юззумский *саньясский *Основной |города=*Деревня Светлого древа *Деревня Висящего мха *Убежище Терака *Счастливая Роща *Роща красных кустов |население=30 миллионов |принадлежность=*Дозор смерти *Конфедерация Независимых Систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Коалиция джедаев }} 'Лесистый спутник Эндора', иногда называемый просто 'Эндор''' ( ) и известный также как Заповедная луна ( ) – небольшая, покрытая лесом планета, вращающаяся вокруг газового гиганта Эндор. Этот мир известен как родина эвоков и планета, у которой произошла Эндорская битва, приведшая к падению Галактической Империи и первой смерти императора Палпатина. Из-за близости к негостеприимным Неизвестным Регионам Эндор до и после битвы оставался достаточно тихим местом. Спутник также известен обширным количеством разумных форм жизни, существующих на его поверхности, начиная от привычных и заканчивая экзотическими. Во многом разнообразие объясняется исключительно частыми случаями падения на планету космических кораблей. Его часто называют космическим «необитаемым островом».The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Географические особенности Ландшафт и климат Поверхность планеты в основном покрыта густыми хвойными лесами. Однако на ней есть и обширные пустыни, травянистые равнины, небольшие океаны, изолированные озера и горные хребты.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн Небольшой наклон оси и стабильность орбиты газового гиганта обеспечивают умеренный и мягкий климат. Полярные шапки регулируют уровень мирового океана. В растительном мире присутствуют крупные деревья, например, камбиликтовое дерево. Виды Разумные существа .]] Лесистый спутник Эндора является родиной эвоков, ставших известными благодаря участию в победе над Империей в Эндорской битве. Другие три разумных вида с этой планеты включают высоких робких юззумов, быстрых тиков и вредных и неверных дулоков, генетически близких эвокам. Также на планете можно встретить пришлые виды, например, горпечалей и короля солнца. Полуразумные существа Также спутник является домом для нескольких полуразумных видов включая крылатых уисти, хищных луговых треккеров, горакса и похожих на растения данделионских воинов. Неразумные существа Ниже приведен список некоторых диких видов лесистого спутника Эндора. Пришлые виды Кроме местных разумных видов на планете можно встретить представителей других рас, ведущих родословную от существ, выживших в катастрофах космических кораблей. Список рас приведен ниже. История Доимперское время В истории планеты значительную роль играли крушения космических кораблей, на которых сюда прибывали новые существа и технологии, которым приходилось приспосабливаться к новым условиям. Наиболее известны падения «Болезненной дрожи» до 1100 ДБЯ (появление флогов и горакса), Ковчега зверинца Стархантера примерно в 800 ДБЯ (появление гупинов, тиков и древесного козла), «Свободного предприятия» в 130 ДБЯ (появление джинда и тулга), неизвестного угнанного корабля в 100 ДБЯ (появление саньясских мародеров и ведьмы Чарал), корабля Ноя Брайкуалона в 26 ДБЯ (на борту находились Ной Брайкуалон и Салек Уит) и звёздного крейсера семьи Товани в 3 ПБЯ (с Синдел Товани и её семьёй). thumb|left|220px|Эвоки на Эндоре Во времена Галактической Республики Эндор был превращен в природный заповедник, получив название Заповедная луна. Мало кто вообще слышал о планете и её меньшее число путешественников бывали на ней. Те, кто прилетал, относились к одной из двух групп: продолжившие свой путь, не желая оставаться на это забытой планете, и совершившие аварийную посадку из-за местных космических аномалий, таких как черная дыра Ворота Эндора. Последним приходилось конкурировать с местными видами за пищу и укрытие. Из-за пропадавших кораблей лесистый спутник Эндора заслужил репутацию космического «необитаемого острова». Пилоты предпочитали обходить его стороной. Перед Войнами клонов на планете был обустроен форпост ффибовThe Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing Во время Войн клонов здесь появилась база сепаратистов, которая была обнаружена Эйлой Секурой.What Goes Up... Имперская разведка с поверхности её лесистого спутника.]] Когда император разослал тысячи поисковых команд для разведки места строительства новой «Звезды Смерти», Эндор был включен в список подходящих планет. Лесистый спутник отвечал строгим требованиям, выставленным Дартом Вейдером: удаленность, богатство экосистемы, пригодность для жизни людей. Расположение Эндора было весьма выгодным; сектор Модделл находился вдали от всех имперских форпостов. Лорд Вейдер посчитал, что повстанцы не догадаются искать базу так далеко от центра Империи. Первую исследовательскую экспедицию, разведывательный отряд IX3244-B, возглавил капитан Тосс, рекомендовавший лесистый спутник Эндора ещё до того, как его команда высадилась на планету. Местные эвоки пытались запутать имперцев, и лейтенант Кивиетт предложил изучить их получше. Он чувствовал с их стороны потенциальную угрозу новой базе. Но Тосс, желавший поощрения за обнаружения места, подходящего для строительства «Звезды Смерти», проигнорировал опасения подчиненного.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Недостаток подробностей оставил императора недовольным, и он направил второй отряд под предводительством Пфилби Джхорна. Джхорн изучил эвоков, а также открыл другие расы и виды, включая тиков, горакса, юззумов и саньяссов. В живых от всего отряда остались только трое, включая Пфилби. .]] К 1 ПБЯ на спутнике Эндора был построен исследовательская застава, задачей которой стало дальнейшее изучение планеты. «Безобидные» эвоки не остались незамеченными имперскими служащими. Доктор Райгар, слуга императора, считал, что эвоки скрывают мощный артефакт, Санстар. Хотя изначально предполагалось, что трофей достанется императору, в конце концов, Райгар решил, что с помощью такого мощного предмета он сможет свергнуть Палпатина и занять его место. Санстар был использован для создания разрушительного оружия. Но для Райгара всё окончилось катастрофой: эвоки пробрались в его корабль, стащили Санстар и вернулись с артефактом на планету. Адмирал Казз, никогда не веривший в силу Санстара, арестовал Райгара за измену. Неудавшийся император был доставлен на имперский шаттл и казнен. Однако интерес Палпатина к лесистому спутнику Эндора не угас. Оглядываясь назад, можно утверждать, что обустройство секретного объекта у планеты, на которой существовала разумная жизнь, возможно, было не самым умным решением императора. Разумными были более дюжины рас, и хотя большую часть популяции составляли эвоки, другие прилетели с других планет. Решение было принято Палпатином с полным осознанием возможных последствий: располагая строящуюся «Звезду Смерти» над Заповедной луной, он делал атаку Альянса крайне неприятной с моральной точки зрения. Но все же предвидение императора было верным: если бы не «дикая природа», которую император подставлял под удар, Альянс не имел бы шансов выиграть Эндорскую битву. Империя обустроила заставу на лесистом спутнике Эндора, и именно с неё велась подготовка планеты к строительству «Звезды Смерти». Отряд имперцев, прибывший на планету для строительства генератора защитного поля и других объектов, обнаружил капитана Альянса Джунаса Тёрнера, прилетевшего для поиска новой «Звезды Смерти». Он был пленен и отправлен на автоматическую тюремную станцию Балис-Бор вместе с эвоком по имени Грел. Впоследствии им удалось сбежать, но вовремя сообщить об угрозе повстанцам они уже не могли. Хотя Санстар был возвращен в деревню Светлого древа, его сила не защитила артефакт от похищения Райгаром. Эвокам следовало любыми путями избегать контактов с имперцами. Они презирали имперцев за преступления против природы, совершаемые строителями имперского военного комплекса, но не видели способа противостоять мощи таких личностей, как Дарт Вейдер, одним ударом уложившему нескольких эвоков. Это настроение изменилось, когда Уикет Уистри Уоррик обнаружил AT-ST, упавший с утеса Йауари. Для старейшин племени это стало доказательством, что захватчиков можно убить. По предложению Уикета для борьбы с имперцами были переделаны имевшиеся ловушки против гигантского горакса. Эндорская битва .]] Ближе к концу Галактической гражданской войны в 3–4 ПБЯ ударный отряд Альянса, возглавляемый Дашем Рендаром и Люком Скайуокером получил с крейсера «Супроза» на Котлисе информацию, подтверждавшую, что вторая «Звезды Смерти» строится на орбите спутника Эндора. Тогда ещё не было известно, что император Палпатин, возможно, сам допустил утечку информации, чтобы заманить повстанцев в ловушку. Флот повстанцев был собран у Салласта. Мон Мотма и адмирал Акбар сообщили вымотанным в сражениях борцам за свободу, что на борту станции будет находиться сам император, воодушевляя их на бой, который может стать окончанием войны. По плану операции флот под командованием Акбара и истребительные эскадрильи, ведомые Лэндо Калриссианом прыгнут через гиперпространство к Эндору, где находится недостроенная «Звезда Смерти». Тем временем, Отряд на поверхности лесистого спутника, прибывший ранее, должен будет отключить защитное поле станции. Специальный отряд, возглавляемый Ханом Соло, принцессой Леей, Чубаккой и Люком Скайуокером, использовал угнанный имперский шаттл «Тайдириум», чтобы миновать оборонительные линии имперцев и высадиться на планету. После погони на спидербайках Лея пропала, а остальная команда попала в примитивную ловушку эвоков. Увидев C-3PO, эвоки решили, что он – божество, и приготовились принести ему в жертву остальных участников отряда. Но Люк Скайуокер использовал Силу и с помощью дроида убедил эвоков, освободить пленников. Позднее C-3PO окончательно расположил к себе эвоков, кратко и красочно рассказав о событиях, предшествовавших появлению повстанцев на планете. Эвоки приняли участников отряда в своё племя и вместе с ними выступили против имперцев, сыграв важную роль в Эндорской битве. управляет захваченным AT-ST во время Эндорской битвы в 4 ПБЯ.]] Флот Альянса вошел в систему, приготовившись атаковать «Звезду Смерти». Но защитное поле станции не было отключено, а из засады появился мощный Имперский флот. Повстанцы оказались между молотом и наковальней. Более того, оказалось, что и главный калибр недостроенной станции уже работает. Люк добровольно сдался имперцам, чтобы встретиться с Дартом Вейдером и вернуть его на светлую сторону Силы. Из башни императора на «Звезде Смерти» он наблюдал, как захлопывается ловушка, придуманная Палпатином. На поверхности лесистого спутника Хан Соло и его команда были схвачены превосходящими силами гарнизона. Всё казалось потерянным, и пока защитное поле «Звезды Смерти» не было отключено, Акбар мог отдать единственный приказ – атаковать Имперский флот. Но удача улыбнулась повстанцам. Эвоки, воспользовавшись отвлекающими действиями C-3PO и R2-D2, напали на штурмовиков, и повстанцы блестяще выпутались из неприятностей. Несмотря не начальные неудачи, эвоки и повстанцы одержали верх над Империей благодаря партизанской тактике. В космосе противостояние Альянса с Имперским флотом также принесло плоды несмотря на безнадежность ситуации: огнем повстанцев был подбито несколько крупных кораблей, включая звёздный суперразрушитель «Палач». Отряд Соло, в конце концов, взорвал генератор защитного поля; Лэндо Калриссиан, Тайко Селчу, Ведж Антиллес и несколько других пилотов проникли внутрь незащищенной станции и уничтожили главный реактор; Люк Скайуокер, на глазах которого Энакин Скайуокер освободился от власти императора Палпатина и убил своего бывшего хозяина, в последний момент покинул разрушающуюся станцию. Альянс одержал победу. Существа по всей Галактике от Татуина до Корусанта праздновали освобождение от ига Империи, и вскоре Альянс повстанцев был преобразован в Новую Республику. На переходном периоде был создан Альянс свободных планет, временной столицей которого стал лесистый спутник Эндора. Вторжение нагаев Мир на Эндоре был недолгим. Экспансия нагаев, расы из Неизвестных Регионов, привела к войне. Альянс свободных планет сталкивался с пришельцами на нескольких планетах, но это были лишь небольшие разведывательные операции врага перед большим вторжением. В 4 ПБЯ нагаи напали на лесистый спутник Эндора, чтобы поразить Альянс в самое сердце. Нагаям помогли имперские силы во главе с Люмией. Они почти добились победы, но героические действия Люка Скайуокера и Лэндо Калриссиана помогли предотвратить поражение. Победа осталась за Альянсом, но стоила она дорого и привела к новому галактическому конфликту, угрожавшему разрушить всё, что было достигнуто в предыдущие годы. Кампания гранд-адмирала Трауна После Второй Эндорской битвы планета оставалась вне интересов как Новой Республики, так и Империи, перенёсших противостояние в другие миры. Через пять лет после Эндорской битвы Лея Органа-Соло выбрала лесистый спутник Эндора в качестве места встречи с Хабарахом. Когда Хабарах прибыл, Лея оставила «Тысячелетний сокол» на орбите планеты, а сама отправилась с Хабарахом на Хоногр. Через некоторое время к Эндору прилетел гранд-адмирал Траун и, найдя на орбите «Тысячелетнего сокола», забрал его на борт своего корабля. Траун встретился с Марой Джейд и сделал ей выгодное предложение в обмен на сведения о местонахождении флота Катана. Последовав за Джейд, Траун смог захватить Тэлона Каррда и короткое время его удерживать. Даже через пять лет после первой смерти императора Палпатина чувствительные к Силе могли ощущать возмущения в Силе, вызванные его смертью, в частности, при пролете на корабле через место, где взорвалась вторая «Звезда Смерти». Пребывая на лесистом спутнике Эндора, и Лея, и Мара Джейд ощутили воздействие от смерти императора, которое Мара назвала не слишком приятным.Dark Force Rising Исследования Университета Санбры В 12 ПБЯ биологи из Университета Санбры изучили и описали многие пришлые и малоизвестные местные виды лесистого спутника Эндора, желая понять, как они уживаются вместе. Исследования возглавлял профессор Манкускетт. Он сосредоточил усилия на изучении джинда, гупинов, дулоков, флогов, луговых треккеров, макантов, данделионских воинов, древесных козлов и уисти. Предполагалось, что исследования заполнят пробелы, оставшиеся после изучения планеты имперскими разведчиками ещё до Эндорской битвы. Вторая галактическая гражданская война В 40 ПБЯ противоречия Галактического Альянса и Кореллии разрослись в полномасштабную войну. Джейсен Соло перешел на тёмную сторону и взял себе имя Дарт Кедус. Когда Кедус обманом вынудил Бена Скайуокера убить бывшего главу государства Галактического Альянса Кэла Омаса, джедаи отказали ему в помощи, несмотря на то, что Кедус взял в заложники студентов Академии джедаев на Оссусе. После того как нападение Галактический Альянс на Кашиик, организованное Кедусом, было отбито, джедаи передислоцировались на лесистый спутник Эндора. Джедаи заняли прежние имперские постройки, всё ещё оставшиеся на планете. Многие их истребителей Стелс-Икс были скрыты в прогалинах на местах, куда упали несгоревшие обломки «Звезды Смерти II». Выжившие студенты с Оссуса укрылись от Дарта Кедуса в пещерах лесистого спутника, а их более опытные товарищи решили активно противодействовать врагу. Тенел Ка отправилась на лесистый спутник Эндора сразу после того, как Кедус похитил Аллану у матери, чтобы встретиться с гранд-мастером Люком Скайуокером. Люк обещал, что Орден джедаев поможет в спасении её дочери со звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло». Позднее Генерал Тайко Селчу вместе с капитаном Сайалом Антиллесом прибыл на лесистый спутник Эндора с официальной просьбой правительства Галактического Альянса к Новому Ордену джедаев вернуться на службу государству. Но даже считая, что просьба исходит от адмирала Ча Ниатал или, по крайней мере, от лояльных ей группировок, Люк отказался, решив, что орден может быть отдан на милость Дарту Кедусу. Понимая, что генерал Селчу может сообщить о местонахождении джедайской базы своему начальству, и Кедус рано или поздно узнает, где прячутся джедаи, Люк решил, что планету следует покинуть до того, как враг сможет что-нибудь предпринять.Fury До того как джедаи бросили базу на лесистом спутнике Эндора и перебрались во Преходящие туманы, Бен Скайуокер встретился с тётей Леей и двоюродной сестрой Джейной Соло, чтобы высказать убеждение в невиновности Алемы Рара в смерти его матери.Revelation За кулисами Происхождение заставы на лесистом спутнике Эндора.]] Эндор – название древнего канаанского города, упоминаемого в Библии, где Дебора и Барак одержали великую победу над Сисером и Джабином, также как повстанцы и эвоки победили Империю. Другие планеты системы также носят сходные с библейскими имена: Дор и Мегиддо. То же касается и звезды Иблим (Ивлием). Также в Книге Судей судья Гидеон одержал победу над значительно превосходящими силами у Эндора. Параллель между этим сражением и битвой, показанной в «Возвращении джедая», очевидна. Также в 1 Самуил 28: 8-25 царь Савл посещает ведьму Эндора, чтобы получить совет, также как король Терак идет за советом к сестре ночи Чарал. Существует версия, что название «Эндор» заимствовано у Дж. Р. Р. Толкиена. На квенье так называется Wikipedia:ru:Среднеземье. По тем же причинам считается, что эвоки похожи на хоббитов, а прообразом высоких деревьев лесистого спутника Эндора был Лориен. *В первых вариантах сценария «Возвращения джедая» лесистый спутник был назван Зелёной луной, а позднее Джас-Эндором. Изначально Зелёная луна вращалась вокруг Хад-Абаддона, теперь известного как Корусант, вместе с двумя строящимися «Звёздами Смерти». *В условно бесплатной компьютерной игре Escape Velocity есть планета под названием Эндор. В соответствии с описанием, данным в игре, она покрыта высокими деревьями. Упоминаний о мелких разумных животных или о чем-то, напоминающем «Звезду Смерти», нет. *Три фильма, телесериал и серия комиксов, где местом действия является Эндор, сделали планету наиболее подробно описанной локацией «Звёздных войн». *Съемки сцен на лесистом спутнике Эндора проходили в Redwood National Park в Калифорнии. Противоречия в каноне Планета Эндор, вокруг которой вращается лесистый спутник, не видна ни в одной сцене «Возвращения джедая», снятой на поверхности спутника. В новеллизации это объясняется тем, что она была уничтожена, и спутник вращается по орбите вокруг звезды сам по себе. Следует заметить, что в сценах космического сражения два раза можно видеть розовую планету на заднем фоне поблизости от лесистого спутника. В сцене, где к «Звезде Смерти» и нескольким звёздным разрушителям приближается ДИ-истребитель, также можно заметить розовую планету. Всё это вкупе с тем, что спутник был бы назван планетой, если бы не вращался вокруг другой планеты, позволяет говорить о том, что розовая планета и есть Эндор, а в новеллизации допущена ошибка. Кроме того, в двух телефильмах про эвоков (Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure и Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) в небе можно увидеть крупное космическое тело, но оно не слишком похоже на розовую планету в «Возвращении джедая». В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II в режиме «Galactic Conquest» планета Эндор показана как голубой шар, возможно, газовый гигант.. Фанаты, имеющие некоторые познания в области физики, указывают, что если бы уничтожение «Звезды Смерти II» произошло так, как показано в фильме, лесистый спутник стал бы необитаем. Эта теория получила название «Эндорский холокост». Хотя вопрос до конца не проработан, существуют версии, объясняющие ситуацию. Например, повстанцы использовали портативный генератор защитного поля, чтобы уберечь планету от обломков и радиации, или при взрыве образовалась чёрная дыра, которая поглотила обломки (версия с форума TFN http://boards.theforce.net/Message.aspx?topic=25545181&brd=10003&start=25547026). Появления *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''What They Called Me'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Marooned'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Crossroads'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Star Tours'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''Free Memory'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' Источники *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' *''Castaways of Endor'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Сноски Смотри также *Эндорская битва *Эндорская битва (Эвокско-саньясский конфликт) *Эндорская битва (Вторжение нагаев) *Эндорский холокост *Эндор (газовый гигант) *Шар Логрэя Внешние ссылки * Категория:Локации Лесистого спутника Эндора Категория:Спутники Внешнего Кольца